A Simple Gesture
by Luvagal03
Summary: When Bubbles and Boomer feel like they aren't loved, a trip to the park can change it all. "It was something. Something worth a thousand times more. Something perfect." It's a bit cheesy, but it's pretty cute and a little funny. What more could you want?


Bubbles sighed, as she sat on the bed flipping through her History book. It was a Friday night, and she had no plans. Sure, she had gotten a lot of invitations to hang out but Friday night was family night. Well Friday nights were. Tonight everyone seemed to have forgotten, just like last week. And the week before. And before that. And… Well you get the picture! Blossom was studying with some of her friends (on a Friday!), and Buttercup was at the gym with some of hers. The Professor was at a science convention, and would be coming home tomorrow. Bubbles glanced at the three notes from her family found on the table, on the couch and in the lab.

_Got an invite to study and sleepover at Emily's I'll be back tomorrow, Sincerely Blossom_

_At the gym don't bother me I'll be back late if not tomorrow, Buttercup_

_I got a late call inviting me to a science convention, I'll be home tomorrow, and dinner and breakfast are in the fridge, Love Dad_

Bubbles was about to run her hand through her blonde curly pigtails, but then realized that would mess them up. She huffed and plopped her head onto her History book. She grabbed Octi and flipped herself over.

"Why does everybody always forget but me and you?" Bubbles whined to her companion of 10 years, seeing as she was created at five. She got up and placed Octi down on her blue pillow in her shared pink, blue and green room. "I'm going to go for a fly. I'll be back before 11!" No one was there to hear, but Octi. She walked towards the window, gently closing it after her, and flew off.

Boomer wasn't having much of a fun night either. Butch and Brick were taunting him about being stupid after he said, "well, girls are okay". He managed to get away with only a lecture about how stupid that was to say from Brick, and a few punches from Butch.

"I'm not stupid." He murmured to himself, flopping down on his old worn out blue bed. He looked out his window thinking out loud. "The two of them think they're so tough, just because they're strong, and tough, and powerful, and yeah. But to call me stupid! I'm getting a D overall in online classes, and D stands for 'Damn you smart' so what now!" Boomer pushed his head down further into the pillow. "I think it does. But I can't take the two of them anymore and…" He trailed off seeing a light blue streak in the sky. He stood up, smirking. "Well, who better to take this out on then the blue one!"

And with that he threw open the window and flew off after Bubbles.

Bubbles sat on the bench in the park, staring angrily at her light blue sneakers. "How could they just forget about me? They just care about their friends, and brains, and brawns! I had Finding Nemo out for tonight! But now it's like the family means nothing to them! It's like I mean nothing to them. It's like-" She was cut off by someone feeling the same way about their family.

"No one gets it." Boomer's monotone voice called out, as he took a seat on the dirty brown bench next to her. Bubbles looked up at him, her blue eyes watering with fear behind the tears. She was about to stand up and get into a defensive position, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. That one simple gesture said it all. And Bubbles burst into tears on Boomer's blue jersey. He soothed her gently, and held her with all the care in the world. Those few moments began to make them forget all about them being enemies. And forget all about the world around them. Eventually, it had to come to an end when Bubbles pulled away, stood up, and wiped up her tears.

"Why?" Her voice cracked as she asked this simple question to her blonde counterpart. His darker blue eyes looked up at the starry night sky.

"Maybe, we have more in common then we think." He stood up, before looking down at her 5'3 height from his 5'8. Slowly, but steadily Bubbles got onto her tippy toes, and Boomer leant down. When their lips gently touched, something clicked. No, it wasn't the sparks Bubbles always wanted. And no, it wasn't Boomer's full out make-out session. But it was something. Something worth a thousand times more. Something perfect.

Saturday afternoon came at the Utoniam house, and everyone was home. Blossom was reading, while Buttercup watched wrestling and the Professor was fixing a robot he had been working on in the living room. Bubbles was just waking up, at one which was surprising to everyone in the house. But not to us, because we know what happened last night (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). Bubbles drifted downstairs her big blue eyes starry as she hummed a simple tune. Buttercup threw a pillow at Bubbles.

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to watch this match! THE DUDES GETTING WHIPPED! Get that ear! Get that ear!" Buttercup shouted.

"Oh well how nice for him." Bubbles sighed dreamily, drifting towards the kitchen. That caught everyone's attention.

"Umm… Bubbles, are you okay?" Blossom asked, her hot pink eyes following her sister.

"You normally don't like it when people get their ears ripped off…" Buttercup said, her light green eyes narrowing.

"Sweetie are you sick? Because you don't normally get sick?" The Professor said wondering.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. So fine. The finest I've felt in forever and ever and ever." She sighed, thinking 'oh, I am sick. Lovesick'.

The three other members of the family looked at one another with curious and slightly astounded faces. They all walked away, and Blossom pulled Buttercup towards her. "Let's keep an eye on her. Something is way off…" Blossom stated watching as their 'younger' sister floated around in circles eating her breakfast.

Meanwhile, the Rowdyruffs weren't having much more luck with Boomer, who had just gotten home at one. Brick and Butch were slightly scared at their dumb blonde just brushed off their taunts, insults, and threats. Boomer simply floated around cleaning up (gasp).

"Dude! Stop being such a wuss!" Brick started.

"Yeah, you're a little sissy boy!" Butch added. The two of them snickered, waiting to see their brother return to normal. This didn't affect Boomer though.

"Yeah definitely. I totally agree. Your really right." Boomer said in a soft dreamy voice, his mind obviously somewhere else. Or, on someone else.

"We're going to go steal some shit! Want to come?" Brick asked, Butch catching on and nodding at a freaky pace.

"No thanks. She wouldn't want me to…" Boomer froze, realizing he had slipped up as always. His two brothers both leant in and raised their eyebrows.

"Who is she?" Brick asked. Boomer gulped loudly.

"N-No one." Boomer lied, even though it was definitely noticeable.

"How hot is she? Did you bang her? Was she any good? LUCKY!" Butch shouted, his mind obviously exaggerating.

"There is no she. And I wouldn't tell you if I hadn't of, and that" Boomer's voice suddenly became dreamy, "she's beautiful, and smart, and cute, and perfect, and has such a bubbly personality." Boomer snaps back into reality. "Nope! I wouldn't tell you any of that!" With that he shot out into his bedroom. His two brother's eyed each other.

"Oh there is so a she!" Butch snickered. Brick smirked.

"I guess we'll just have to follow him to meet this she." Brick began to walk away.

"But how do we know it's a she?" Butch called out, slightly stupidly.

"SHE IS NOT A HE! If there was a she. WHICH THERE'S NOT!" Boomer shouted from in the bedroom.

Bubbles glanced at the clock and suppressed a squeal when she saw it was 1AM. She gently pushed herself out of bed, and pulled on some clothes she had placed under her pillow. It was a light blue t-shirt with a bubble on the middle that Buttercup had cut into a v-neck, black skinny jeans, and blue mid- calve boots. She pulled her hair out of its two pig-tails into it's long ringlets. Once she felt ready, she quietly crept out to the balcony and flew off. The lights quickly turned on and her two sisters jumped out of bed, already ready. They quickly flew after her, careful not to let her see them.

At this time, Boomer had snuck out of his bedroom, too. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, loose light blue jeans, blue nikes, and a nice black faux-leather jacket. Bubble would cry if it was real leather. He pushed the door open, gently and took off. His brothers dashed out the door still wearing just their boxers and t-shirts. They obviously hadn't thought of just as much as the Powerpuff girls had.

"I told you we shouldn't of slept in our boxers!" Brick hissed at Butch.

"Shut up!" Brick hissed back as the two flew off after their blonde brother.

Somehow the Rowdyruff and the Powerpuffs bumped into each other. Literally. They were both using the moving bush as their disguise.

"The Powerpuffs!" Brick and Butch hissed.

"The Rowdyruffs!" Blossom and Buttercup whispered harshly.

"What are you doing here." They all said in quiet union. But the horror quickly crashed onto all fours face's as they realized who 'She' and 'He' were. All four quickly looked at the now-not-so-secret-couple. Boomer had given Bubbles his jacket, and now had his arm around her. The two were kissing gently and lovingly. The other four siblings stared with larger eyes filled with utter horror. It was only seconds before Buttercup and Butch exploded.

"BUBBLES! WHAT THE EFFING HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Buttercup shouted as Butch had a vocal moment of his own. Sadly, that was much to… Inappropriate for a kids show. The couple broke apart and bounced back. Bubbles looked on the verge of tears, and Boomer quickly noticed. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and turned to her. He whispered comforting words to her forehead. The brother had never seen Boomer like this… So caring…

"Boomer! What are you doing!" Brick shouted running up to pull his brother from the Powerpuff. He was unsuccessful in doing so. Boomer looked up from Bubbles, and moved so he was slightly in front of her. Blossom looked at the scene in front of her, her eyes suddenly widening.

"Get away from her!" Buttercup shouted, but her collar was pulled back by Blossom who seemed to be realizing something. "Let go! Let go!"

"No. Look at her. Look at them. Look at us. Look at Butch and Brick… Wait a minute where are your pants?" Blossom shrieked the last part, loosing her guru voice. Buttercup snickered harshly.

"See you boys stopped wearing your tidy whiteys." Buttercup said, the tone in her voice confident. A fight was about to break out, when Blossom suddenly remembered what she was going to say.

"Umm… Anyways. Look at Bubbles. I've never seen her this happy. Not even when she found Octi after loosing him when we were 10. Never. We shouldn't keep this happiness from her I guess… Even if it's with a Rowdy." Blossom said, with the smart tone evident in her voice.

Brick nodded. "Boomer's happy I guess. So I guess we're happy too then. And… Wait, why did you say a Rowdy like it's dirt?"

"Because your covered in it." Buttercup retorted.

"Oh please, you wish you were too." Butch said, with a sleazy grin. Buttercup looked disgusted.

"Come on Rowdy! I would never date you! You may be good looking, but your comebacks are just awful." Buttercup shouted.

"So you admit your attracted to me." Butch said, crossing his arms over his chest. Moving towards her.

"Hmm… Well, maybe I am. But you'll have to catch me before I admit it." And with that Buttercup zoomed off, with Butch following closely behind.

"Oh God! Both of them with a Rowdy. How despicable!" Blossom shouted throwing her hands in the air. Brick snaked his arm around her waist.

"Wanna make it three for three?" He said, with a bit of a perverted tone. Blossom scoffed disgusted and stalked off muttering about perverted Rowdy's. Brick winked at Boomer and took off behind her. Bubbles sighed happily and leant into Boomer. He smiled down at her.

"Still feeling so neglected?" Boomer said, with a smile on his lips. Bubbles copied his smile.

"Never in a million years." Bubbles said, as he placed his arms around her waist and kissed her tenderly.

It was a simple gesture, but good enough for Bubbles.


End file.
